cladunx2thisisafandomcom-20200214-history
Siohn's Edits
Welcome to my gallery of edits! In here you will find custom-made characters, sprite sheet extracts and generic characters. Of course, credits to the original creators of sprite sheet, Google images and whatnot. Note: I don't really have any female edits in here, since I either stink at them or I don't like doing them. ---- History (11/10/2011) - Putting some of my edits in here first. The rest, later. (12/10/2011) - Made new Patapons. Will edit all of them eventually. (13/10/2011) - Transferred character edits from USA Character. (14/10/2011) - Remade Haseo Xth, Vanitas. Made Claudia. Made a custom edit. Made Protoman EXE. (16/10/2011) - Remade Zero MMZ, Protoman EXE. Uploaded Dark Protoman EXE,Megaman EXE. (17/10/2011) - Slight change to Megaman.EXE. Uploaded Dark Megaman, Proto Soul, Bug Style. (25/10/2011) - Made a custom edit. (26/10/2011) - Made a custom edit. Made Zenny Shield. Uploaded Megaman BeastOut: Gregar. (12/11/2011) - Made a custom edit. (13/11/2011) - Made a custom edit. (14/11/2011) - Uploaded Sync. (6/1/2012) - Uploaded Unicorn Gundam. (10/2/2012) - Uploaded Amalgam (Atelier Iris:Eternal Mana). ---- Planned edits Character edits (Names and origin of character are shown when you click a picture.) Sorted by probability : (High probability doesn't mean I'm going to pick that one up first.) Also if anyone wants to do any of these edits I would not mind. I'll just remove the pictures if they get uploaded. ''----------------RETIRING: I'M GETTING OLD NOW! (Just lazy actually)----------------'' ''High'' ''Normal'' Low ---- ''Weapon edits'' ---- ''Armor edits'' ---- Planned Custom Edits Planned Remakes ---- Character Edits ---- Custom Edits Blight A fiery spirit donning a pure white mask. Its a first for custom characters. His face is a hollow mask with an opening for what seems an eyehole. He has red hair or spikes, and there is a 'burning' animation for both walking and running. The armor is preferably shaded to match his head, and has armguards with dark red spikings. He wears geta ''or long clogs, yellow in color. Cape wise, he has two pairs of similar sword-like capes, but they aren't swords. He shoots out stigmas as weapon of choice. I made the bow an empty edit so it would seem he is shooting these with his fist. The bow edit, or arrow, is called 'Infernal Stigma'. If anyone wondered why this name is familiar, its because it's a skill from Cabal. I added shades to it, but the overall design is intact. ---- Spartan ''An ancient Spartan from the Greek era. ---- Gen A ninja that was blinded by ice, but later made the element his own power. He has a blindfold over his eyes, and has blue markings branching out from there. He also wears a mask from his mouth to his upper torso, and sprouts twin capes. Blue highlights on the tips of his sideburns and behind makes 'Ice' a really suitable element. He wields a large shuriken, coated with the element of 'Ice'. In case you couldn't see, he wears a long black coat on the left side of his armor. When he dies, the blindfold is torned and you can see red eyes, this was before he made 'Ice' his power. ---- Onidahn "How awesome am I?" - Onidahn the Awesome Apparently this edit follows the format of the Cladun faces. He has white fringe, and a slight shaded ponytail. He wears a buckle along his torso, which connects to his sheath on his back. White shoes and a bandage on his right hand. The weapon he uses is called 'Stride', which consists of three different (same color category) swords. ---- Harkwind Harvester of nature, commander of the wind. This edit consists of mostly green, so I took a suitable element for him. He has a veil over his eyes, and there is an accessory adorned to it. He has black hair, and I did not put in any shadings since it will look weird or something, i guess. He also wears a camo outfit, with light-colored gloves and boots. He uses a bow called 'Hurricane', which shoots out elemental arrows instead of the solid ones. I also copied his eye accessory's symbol to the front tips of the bow, since it will look more compatible. ---- Patapons Taterazay Yarida Yumiyacha Charibassa Patapon Hero Destrobo Kibadda Myamsar Grenburr Wooyari Tondenga Jamsch Cannogabang